Humble Star Trek Bundle
Das Humble Star Trek Bundle ist die Ausgabe des Booksbundle zwischen und welche Ausschließlich Star-Trek-Comics enthält. 2014 [[Datei:Humble Star Trek Bundle 2014.png|thumb|Das Humble Star Trek Bundle im Jahr 2014]] Zum erwerben der Comics konnte man eine Spende in beliebiger Höhe abgeben. Die Spenden gingen an The Hero Initiative. Sämtliche Comics wurden in englischer Sprache und in den digitalen Formaten PDF, EPUB, MOBI und .cbz ohne Kopierschutz angeboten. Insgesamt wurde das Bundle 14,882 mal gekauft wodurch $166,903.23 eingenommen wurden. Der durchschnittliche Spendenbetrag betrug $11.22. Enthaltene Comics Bei jeder Spende erhielt der Spender mindestens die Folgenden Comics: * 6 Ausgaben von: Star Trek: Gold Key Archives, Vol. 1 *# The Planet of no Return *# The Devil's Island of Space *# Invasion of the City Builders *# The Peril of Quick Change *# The Ghost Planet *# When Planets Collide * 10 Ausgaben von: Star Trek: Best of Klingons *# The Wormhole Connection *# The Only Good Klingon *# Errand of War *# Deadly Allies *# Invasion of the City Builders *# Blood Will Tell * 4 Ausgaben von Star Trek Classics, Vol. 1 * 3 Ausgaben von Star Trek Classics, Vol. 2 Wer mehr als den durchschnittlichen Betrag spendete(gegen ende der Aktion $11.22) erhielt außerdem folgende Comics: * 3 Ausgaben von Hive * 4 Ausgaben von Deep Space Nine * 4 Ausgaben von Star Trek: Burden of Knowledge * 5 Ausgaben von Spiegelbilder * 5 Ausgaben von Assignment: Earth * 3 Ausgaben von Star Trek: Romulans Treasury Edition Wer mindestens $15 spendete erhielt außerdem folgende Comics: * 4 Ausgaben von Countdown * 6 Ausgaben von Star Trek (Comic) * 4 Ausgaben von Nero * 4 Ausgaben von Spock (Comic) * 4 Ausgaben von Countdown to Darkness 2016 [[Datei:Humble Star Trek Bundle 2016.png|thumb|Das Humble Star Trek Bundle im Jahr 2016]] Im Humble Bundle 2016 gingen sämtliche Spenden an die Traveling Stories Initiative und den Comic Book Legal Defense Fund. Dabei wurden insgesamt 7,451 Bundles verkauft. Bei einem durchschnittlichen Spendenbetrag von $14,36 wurden insgesamt $107013,77 eingenommen. Enthaltene Comics Für eine Spende von einem Dollar erhielt der Spender folgende Comics: * Die ersten drei Ausgaben von Star Trek Classics *# Die Gorn Krise *# ??? *# ??? * Alle Ausgaben von Ghosts * Alle Ausgaben von Hive * Die Neue Zeit *#Die Neue Zeit I *#Die Neue Zeit II *#Die Neue Zeit III * Countdown * 4 Ausgaben von Countdown to Darkness * 4 Ausgaben von Star Trek: Movie Adaptation * 4 Ausgaben von Fools Gold * 4 Ausgaben von Star Trek: Gold Key Archives: Vol. 1-2 Ab 8 Dollar erhielt man zusätzlich folgende: * Beginnings * Who killed Captain Kirk? * Die Neue Zeit *#Die Neue Zeit IV *#Die Neue Zeit V *#Die Neue Zeit VI * Star Trek Archives Vol. 1-3 * 4 Ausgaben von Star Trek: Gold Key Archives: Vol. 3-4 * New Visions I * Nero * Khan * Spock * weitere… Ab 15 Dollar erhielt man außerdem folgende: * The Prime Directive * The Spectrum War * Die Neue Zeit *#Die Neue Zeit X *#Die Neue Zeit XI * Star Trek/Legion of Superheros * Harlan Ellisons City on the Edge of Forever * Assimilation² Vol. 2 * New Visions III * Year four * Year four: The Enterprise Experiment * Earth Exklusiv erhielt man ab einer Spende von $25 zusätzlich eine Print-Ausgabe von More of the Serpent Than the Dove. Externe Links * Vorstellungsvideo bei Youtube * Ankündigung von 2014 im Humblebundle Blog * Ankündigung von 2016 im Humblebundle Blog Kategorie:Meta-Trek